Air Hostess
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Kai is taking a routine flight to Japan when he discovers that he knows one of the air hostesses... Who is actually Tala! Oneshot. Inspiration from the song 'Air Hostess' by Busted. WARNINGS: Probable swearing, manlove and a lemon.


+ Kai is taking one of his routine flights to Japan when he discovers that he knows the Air Hostess… Who is actually Tala! Oneshot. Inspiration from the song 'Air Hostess' by Busted.

+ WARNINGS: Probable swearing, manlove and a lemon. One more couple joining the 'Mile High Club'.

+ Disclaimer: I don't own anything Beyblade-related. Not even Kai and Tala. Which makes me sad.

+ A/N: This fic has given me a busload of trouble. I just could not write it. So, have a read of it please, even though it may be rushed and crap XD

--

**Air Hostess**

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

Kai shook his head to the air hostess, and she trundled off with her trolley. He sighed and watched the other various air hostesses walking up and down the two aisles, making sure people were OK, asking if they wanted anything and so on. He could never get used to the friendliness of the women, even though he made this flight at least once every two weeks.

"Would you like anything to drink, Kai?"

Kai looked up to say 'no', again, when he registered that the hostess had used his name. His violet eyes locked with bright blue ones, and he took a look up at and down at the figure before him. The hostess had fire-red hair, a slim figure, and a smirk to rival Kai's.

"Tala?!"

Tala winked at Kai before walking off to another passenger. Kai just watched his former team mate leave, not believing that it was really him. Why was Tala pretending to be a female air hostess? Why was he wearing the dress? He shaved his legs?!

Tala, sensing a certain slate-haired teenager staring at him turned around, and gave Kai a grin, before turning back to the passenger he was talking to.

Kai gulped, and continued to stare at Tala. He didn't know why, but… Seeing Tala in an air hostess' uniform just… Turned him on. Kai reached for the nearest newspaper, and placed it on his lap to hide the forming bulge. He looked back at Tala, and let his eyes drift down Tala's body.

Now that he could see Tala's legs, he saw that Tala did have a very feminine figure, and so it didn't surprise him that he could play the part of a woman well without anyone realising he was actually male.

Kai gulped, and his eyes drifted up to Tala's bum, which was stuck out, because he was bent over getting a drink for someone. Kai grimaced as he felt his underwear get tighter, and he clutched the newspaper closer to him.

'Calm down, calm down, calm down!" Kai thought to himself, as he sent a glare at his groin, but his eyes quickly returned to Tala, who was making his way back up the aisle towards Kai.

'Ooohhhhh nooooo!' Kai thought again, as he felt his erection grow.

"So, Kai, do you want anything to drink, now?" Tala asked the bluenette, giving him a small wink.

Kai just shook his head, and prayed to God that Tala would just move on to the next passenger. Yeah, right. Like God was going to listen.

"Want anything to eat, then?"

"No."

"Want any alcohol?"

"No!"

"Do you want anything at all?"

"No, Tala, I don't."

"Are you suuuuure?"

Kai glared up at Tala, who was smirking, and looking at where Kai's groin was. Unfortunately, the paper wasn't enough to hide Kai's arousal, and Tala could see it clearly. Luckily, the man sat next to Kai had noticed nothing.

Tala leant in towards Kai more, so he could whisper in Kai's ear.

"You want me. I can tell."

Kai turned to face Tala, and increased his glare before whispering back.

"You shouldn't be fucking dressed as an air hostess!"

"Meet me in the toilet in a minute. I'll just pretend to be putting some more toilet roll in there or something, and then you can just sneak in," Tala whispered, before winking and walking up the aisle towards the toilet.

Kai watched him walk off. Tala was even walking like a woman! He gulped, as he saw Tala have a look around before going into the toilet. Kai then got up, not even bothering to try and hide the bulge in his trousers, as his need for a fuck was too great. He walked up to the toilet door before a hand shot out and pulled him in.

Kai span round in the small space to see Tala locking the door before turning to face him. Kai grabbed Tala and pulled him into a rough kiss, running his hands through the fiery hair. Tala responded to the kiss whilst unbuttoning Kai's shirt, and running his hands over the toned muscles.

Tala pulled out of the kiss, and pushed Kai down to sit on the toilet (the lid had obviously been closed). Tala pulled up his skirt, and Kai laughed.

"What?" Tala frowned.

"Sorry, it's just the thought of you pulling up your skirt amuses me," Kai grinned.

Tala lost his frown and also grinned, and pulled Kai back up, so he could undo the trousers.

"Sorry, in my haste to get laid, I forgot you need to drop these," Tala said, as he let Kai's trousers and underwear drop to his ankles, and letting Kai's erection spring free. "That's better."

Tala pushed Kai back down onto the toilet, and Tala resumed pulling up his skirt, revealing lacy French knickers.

"How can you wear them?" Kai frowned, looking at Tala's erection bulging from the knickers.

"They're a lot more comfortable than they look," Tala shrugged, before letting the knickers fall to the floor, and stepping out of them.

"I dare you to wander around without those on once we've finished," Kai grinned, as Tala hovered over his lap.

"Dare accepted. What's my reward?"

"You get to stay in my hotel room."

"Even more accepted."

Tala leant down to give Kai a kiss, and as he did so, he lowered himself on Kai's erection. Tala stopped kissing, and let out a moan as he felt Kai's cock fill him. As soon as Tala was sat on Kai, he wiggled a bit, making Kai moan, and just getting used to having Kai in him. It hadn't hurt, it had just been a while since he'd been uke.

"We have to be super quiet," Tala whispered, planting a trail of kisses along Kai's cheek, and nibbling on his ear lobe.

Kai couldn't answer, he just moaned, and gripped Tala's waist as Tala started moving himself up and down on Kai's shaft.

Tala started moving faster, his breathing becoming heavy, and Kai had to hold in his moans as he felt Tala's erection rubbing against his stomach, and as he felt his own erection rubbing against the walls inside Tala.

"Oh God, Kai…" Tala moaned, feeling Kai's cock hitting the right spot over and over.

"Wait," Kai breathed, stopping Tala, and lifting him off.

Tala pouted at Kai. They were both so close to coming, and he just goes and stops?! Kai gave Tala a kiss, before turning him around and pushing him so he was bent over. Tala grinned, and held onto the sink as he felt Kai re-enter him hard and quickly thrusting in and out fast, making sure he hit Tala's spot directly.

Tala had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop him from screaming out in pleasure. Kai threw his head back, and thrust into Tala even faster, feeling really close. One of Tala's hands reached down to his erection, and stroked himself in time with Kai's thrusts.

Tala was first to come, releasing into his own hand, and crying out a little. Feeling Tala's walls close in around him as Tala had his orgasm, Kai came, too, releasing everything he had into Tala, before becoming stationery.

"Fuck," Tala said. He was first regain some sort of sense, and pushed Kai out of him. He got some tissue, and cleaned himself and Kai up. Kai sat back down on the toilet seat, watching Tala pull his skirt back down, and put his French knickers in his pocket. Kai grinned, and pulled his own underwear and trousers back up, and he let Tala button his shirt back up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we rocked the whole plane," Kai chuckled, unlocking the door.

Tala laughed, too, but wasn't laughing for long, as when Kai opened the door, another air hostess was looking at them both with her eyebrows raised.

"You know you could get arrested for what you just did, right?" she said.

"Ah…" was all Tala could say before gulping. Kai bit his bottom lip.

"Luckily," the hostess went on, "it was only me that saw you both come in here. I'm not going to report either of you, but Tala, I think it'd be best if you just resign."

Tala nodded, secretly thanking whichever higher power had let them off the hook. The hostess went off, and Kai and Tala glanced at each other, smirking.

"Back to your seat, then. The plane will be landing in a minute," Tala told Kai.

"Yes, sir. Er, I mean, miss," Kai replied, grinning as he went back to his seat.

Once the plane had landed, Kai was walking through the baggage area, looking around, hoping for a glance of Tala one last time in his air hostess' uniform before they met up later. Not seeing his redheaded lover, he sighed and continued walking.

"Oi, Kai Hiwatari! Are you not going to wait for me?!" a voice called out from behind Kai.

Kai turned around to see Tala running in a very odd fashion towards him. Once Tala had reached him, Kai raised his eyebrow.

"You do know you run like a girl, right?" Kai said, earning some very odd stares from people around him, because Tala was still in his hostess' uniform, and therefore still looked female.

"You do know you owe me a reward, right?" Tala asked, ignoring Kai's comment, and pulling out a corner of the French Knickers from his pocket.

Kai grinned and took Tala's hand, leading him out of the airport, and to his hotel, where they would be having repeats of earlier, but hopefully not having another hostess discover them.

--

+ A/N: Gah! Thank God this oneshot is finally over!! Seriously, I came up with the idea for this weeks ago, and it's taken me over a week to write, and it's only just 3 pages long!! I just couldn't write it!! Ahh, well. Anyway, also, another reason for taking so long to actually get it written, is because I've been concentrating a lot on my other fanfic, 'Confessions of a Blader'. It's set as Max's diary, and is very amusing, even if I do say so myself. Which I just did. Anyway, if you like Max/Tala scenes, there's one of them, and there will also eventually be a Kai/Tala scene, of course! But not everyone is gay. That would be pointless. So yeah, if you're interested, go give that a read, too XD Remember to review this one, please! -Lots of hugs and cookies-


End file.
